What You Give is What You Get
by hinata-rebel-rox
Summary: Summery Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. This is the story of how I became an Akatsuki and fell in love.

No P.O.V

Sakura heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be. She wasn't expecting the handsome man she saw standing there. He had long raven hair, and beautiful onyx eyes. He smiled and said," May I speak with your father?" She was speechless. She nodded, and escorted the young man to the dining and tea area. She knocked on the door, and opened it when her father said enter. Her father's smile disappeared when he saw the man. He said," Sakura will you please go fix us some more tea?" with that said Sakura left.

Sakura's P.O.V

'Wow! Who was he?' Sakura thought as she went to fix the tea.

Itachi's P.O.V

'I see my little Sakura has grown,' he thought as he watched the young girl bow at her father's door waiting for his permission to open it. 'She looks more beautiful then I could have imagined.'

No One's P.O.V

As Sakura walked back she heard her father yelling. She stopped and litsened. " Uchiha I will not give her up just yet." "Yes, but you seem to have forgotten our deal. I pay for all you need and in return you give me Sakura." She gasped at the thought of such a man wanting her. " I know Itachi, but she's just so young. She's not ready for a man your age. Hell, she's never even had a boyfriend." Sakura entered and the man gave her a smile. She smiled back and nodded to her father. As she went to walk out of the room she slipped on her over-sized kimono and went falling down. She braced herself for the hard wood floor, but she never fell. When she opened her eyes she saw she was caught by the man. Her face turned red and she just smiled. " I would think you would have a kimono made for your size Miss Haruno," said the boy before adding, " although this one does look rather good on you." Sakura blushed 3 shades darker before standing up and sitting at the table. " Father, would you like me to serve the tea?" Her father simply nodded. As she went to pour the tea the young man said, " Sakura when you show your wrists while pouring tea it means you want to seduce the man who's tea you are pouring." Sakura just smiled and continued pouring his tea. After that she said, " Thank you for catching me Mr..." " Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha." "Yes thank Itachi-kun." After that she went upstairs and thought about the young man.

Later on that evening..

Sakura heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Itachi smiling before saying, " Pack your things you are coming to stay with me."

Please Read and Reveiw. It's my first fic. If I get good comments then I'll write the next chapter. There will be lemons on the future. If I get at least 1o reviews then I'll post the new chapter. Much love~ Rebel-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V

I was so shocked at what Itachi said that again I fell. This time I didn't brace myself, but I did ready myself for the blush coming to my cheeks. After he let me go this time I stumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, " So the Cherry Blossom is already cuddling with me," and then added, " But that's okay. I'm happy you are ready to be mine completely." At this I pushed the man away and looked confsed. " What?" I pushed him out the door and locked it. Then I slid down the door and sighed. " Oh great. I'm going to live with a sex-crazed maniac.""I heard that." Said Uchiha pounded on the door. " I...um...I'm not clothed please come back later," I tried. " Nice try I was just in there. You are dressed. Just let me in. I am not a sex-crazed maniac." I opened the door; only to have the graceful Uchiha fall onto me in a very... awkward position.

Itachi's P.O.V

Great. She thinks I'm a sex-crazed maniac. Well I guess- Oh shit! I looked down to see her chest in my face, and it didn't help that I was between her legs. Ouch! I didn't know how much damage was done until I saw her face. She was so red I thought she would explode. " Get off of me Itachi-kun!" If I didn't know better I would think it was a moan. As I went to sit up I slipped on the silky thing under my hand and fell right back into her chest. " I am very sorry Sakura-chan," I all but muttered as I sat up. I looked at the thing under my hand. Was that a pair of her... no. " Sakura I think these are your's." I said as I handed her a pair of silky womens boxers. " Um...I... Get out of here so I can pack!" She, again, kicked me out of her room.

No P.O.V

Sakura packed her few things and threw on her nicest kimono. She had almost moaned when the Uchiha landed the way he did. She grabbed her bag and looked at herself. She didn't see anything very attractive about herself. She was once a ninja and was friends with Sasuke Uchiha but he had left a long time ago to become stronger to head of his clan and her other teammate was now Hokage. Oh how cruel Kami was. Why was it her that ended up injured and poor? Now she is going to live with this Uchiha? Maybe Kami wasn't so mean. After all this Uchiha wants her to be his, and he is very good looking and nice. She opened her door to see her was gone.

With Itachi...

" Well Mr. Haruno the time has come. Here is more money to get you through the month. I hope that Sakura will enjoy my company. I understand she was on a team with my foolish little brother?" " Yes. At one point Sakura claimed to love him here and he simply said 'You are weak and pathetic' and walked away without a second glance." " I knew he was foolish, but I never she loved him. This could prove to be a problem." With this Sakura walked into the room smiling. " I am ready Uchiha-san. I apologize for my rude comment earlier." Itachi just smiled and said, " Well Mr. Haruno if she is unhappy with me then I will bring her back. I promise that I will not hurt her." Sakura the hugged her father and walked away with Itachi. " Good-bye father. I love you," she said as she walked out.

Well there it is. I know there is some OCCness with Itachi but hey you'll just have to live with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Thanks for the good reviews!

Hidan: Oi! Bitch shut up and put me in the story!

No I don't think I will. Why should I?

Hidan: Because I'm hotter then this damned Uchiha!

Too bad. This is an ItaSaku story! Sorry.

Hidan: Whatever anyway Rebel-chan unfortunately does not own Naruto

No P.O.V

On the way to the Uchiha compound Sakura fell asleep. She dreamed, well more like it was a nightmare, about how she had been injured.

*Flashback**Crazy Flashback Music*

Sakura walked back from her first solo mission. She was so excited that she had accomplished it that she couldn't feel the enemy chakra behind her until it was to late. She was thrown against a tree and couldn't move.

When she looked up she saw an evil looking man wearing an evil smirk.

"What do we have here? A young girl alone in the woods? What a lucky day for me. I get money off of some strange man and then I fined the perfect girl for me." As he said the last part she almost cried.

"You won't touch me," she hissed and then kicked him into a tree behind him. She stood up and began to run but nit before she was stabbed from behind. Her main chakra point *I don't think that exists but I really don't care.* She fell to the ground.

"So you were a ninja? Not anymore. You couldn't use chakra if you were healed. You are through! You can be mine now." He then began to undress her. Before he could even get her top off Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi came walking through the gates to go train.

"Help me!" she screamed as the man began to carry her off.

Just as the words left her mouth the 3 began running after them. Naruto was first to catch up to them.

"Put her down!" Naruto shouted. The man just kept running. *Damn persistent assholes. They're everywhere. Anyway back to Sakura*

Next thing Sakura knew Kakashi was in front of them and had handed her to Sasuke. Naruto came behind the man and..well... needless to say that the man is no longer able to move.

"Sakura? Sakura please answer me?" Naruto shouted at the girl.

"Naruto, Sasuke get her to the hospital. Tsunade can help her, but I don't think she'll be a member of team 7 anymore. Her main chakra point has been punctured."

*End of dream** Depressing music time*

Sakura woke up in the car next to Itachi.

He looked at her in worry. "Sakura are you okay? You have been crying the whole time you were asleep. Do you want me to take ou home?"

Sakura smiled," No I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." After that she sat up to see that they were almost there.

"So you live in that big house?" Sakura asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Yes. My father, mother, and brother live there as well. Now you do to," as he said this he smiled to himself. After a little pause he added, "I think you know my brother Sasuke?"

Sakura froze. "Yes I knew him. So, he lives here?" Itachi could hear the hurt in her voice.

"When I was once a ninja he was on my team, but we never really got to be friends."

"What happened between you and my brother?" "I just told you we never got to be friends. I was injured and weak. Nobody would want me on their squad anymore. I am still a ninja... just not a needed one. Not since my accident."

"You mean when you were stabbed in your main chakra point?" "Yes, but how did you know?" "I know a lot about from my brother. He said you were an annoying fangirl. I said as long as you're my fangirl I didn't care."

Sakura was so angry that Itachi slowed the car because of her chakra levels. "Sakura please calm down. I would appreciate that you don't make a bad impression on my father. My mother will love you, and you already know Sasuke. Oh, and my cousin Madara or better known as Tobi. No one else is to know that he is Madara, but I trust you won't say anything about it. He is undercover so if you say anything about it, then I will be forced to use my Sharingan on you."

"Itachi-kun why did you choose me? I mean I am a damaged ninja, a poor girl, and I have nothing to offer in beauty." "That's where you are wrong Sakura. You are very beautiful and very skilled ninja. You would make a very good wife someday, and...""Wife? Uchiha-san I am 17 do you understand that?" "Yes but I know that you'll be perfect at it like you are everything else. I also know you trained under Tsunade and are one of the best. Now what did you say about not being a good ninja?" "I..um...you...how...never mind," Sakura said as she pouted at being caught.

They arrived shortly after. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is my mother. You can call her Mom or Mrs. Uchiha or Uchiha-chan. That's as you know Sasuke. Finally that's my father. You may call him Uchiha-sempai or Uchiha-san."

"What about Tobi?" asked a young man behind everyone in an orange mask. "Oh, and that's Tobi."

"Hello Tobi, Mrs. Uchiha, Uchiha-sampai, and Sasuke," Sakura said as she bowed.

"Hello Miss Sakura!" said Itach's mother said. "Hn," is all Sasuke and his father said.

Tobi however hugged Sakura and said so only she could hear, " You know who I am," and then said so everyone could hear, "Tobi thinks she's pretty. Itachi-san is lucky!"

"Itachi may I have a word with you about...Sakura." It was more of a demand then a question.

"Sasuke show her to your brothers room, and yes you have to." "Hn."

"Come on Haruno." With that Sasuke walked into the house with Sakura following closely so she didn't get lost.

"So Sakura what do you see in my brother?" "That is none of your concern Sasuke." "It isn't but you're going to tell me or I'm going to beat you like that one ninja." "Sasuke how about we drop it, and don't bring that up or else," Sakura hissed.

"Did I push a button. I am not afraid of you Haruno," he activated his Sharingan in time to see her full chakra and feel a bit intimidated.

"I would be if I was you Uchiha," Sakura growled.

"Whatever. Here is your new room. Good luck with Itachi."

Sakura walked in and sat her stuff down. It was beautiful. There was a bed with black satin sheets and pillows.

"You like it don't you?" someone whispered in her ear. She turned around to see Madara. His mask was off and he was beautiful. "You know it's not to late to pick me or Sasuke over Itachi. I mean he doesn't own you...yet anyways. Don't give into him until you are sure about your decision."

"I would pick Itachi over any of you people anyday," Sakura spat at him. "You think that now." He disappeared.

"Sakura, my father requests your presence in his study." Itachi took her arm and when she looked at him she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Please sit Miss Haruno," he said. "I honestly don't know what my son sees in you, but whatever it is I do not like you. We, Uchihas, and you ,Harunos, don't have very good history. You don't even have the common beauty of our Uchiha women." "Father please stop-""No Itachi-kun. Let him speak." "As I was saying. I do not wish to see you any other time then meals. Keep yourself busy with work seeing as you are no longer a ninja." " Is that why you don't like me?" "Yes it is." "Well ask your son Sasuke I am more powerful then the Sharingan. I do not fear you, and I will not be your maid. Your wonderful son has seen something in me and I am thankful that you other son Sasuke was in my team to help me but I no longer need protection. Sir, if you do not wish to see me I suggest you keep your eyes closed because as long as everyone other than you has no problem with me I will be here." "Haruno this is my house and if I say you are not welcome then you are not welcome." "Fuugaku, I suggest you leave the girl alone. Now." Sakura looked around to find Madara.

Well there is my story. A lot of info. in this chapter. Wow rape was involved.

Hidan: Shut up.

Tobi:Please comment

Hidan: Or I will sacrafice you to Jashin

Itachi: It just had to come well R&R


	4. Chapter 4

*evil smirk* Hahaha I am done being grounded! Take that! Okay anyway who thinks Sakura should end with Madara? Anyone? If you say Sasuke then…

Hidan: I will sacrifice you to Jashin!

Awe but I never get to kill anyone *pouts* You are no fun you jerk!~!

Itachi*-/_\-'* *sweat drop Itachi face!*

Tobi: Okay so tobi says Hina-rebel-chan doesn't own Naruto!

Sakura stared for a long time at Madara, who just appeared out of no where, and defended her. "Madara, I do not understand what you mean. You are the one who went against the Harunos." "I said leave her alone Fuugaku. I mean it. Itachi might have found the perfect woman and you will not ruin it," hissed Madara. Suddenly Fuugaku didn't seem so powerful. " Uchiha-Sempai I understand you do not like some people in my family,but.." "The is no but! My son has been funding you since I gave him his allowence! How far is that? Your father traded you for money! You Harunos are all low-life scums! Who trades their children for money?" Sakura broke into tears and flash stepped to a cherry tree by the training grounds.

**Sakura P.O.V*

I can't believe what they just said! I looked over to the training ground and saw Kakashi. It has been forever since I last saw him! "Oi, Sakura what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" "Fuugaku Uchiha….My father sold me…..for money from Itachi!" I broke down again. "Your father did wait?" This time it was Naruto, and Sasuke. "Hn, as weak as ever Haruno. Yes. Not just from Itachi though. Itachi, Tobi, and I all pitched in to by you. I figured I could use you for a training partner. Tobi just said you were pretty, but Itachi is in love. He has been funding you since the accident." "What did you say Baka?" Naruto was hysteric. "Sakura was supposed to be mine!" "It seems Sasuke beat us both Naruto. We have both been lacking in our bet to see who Sakura would belong too." Okay. I was shocked and confused. "WHAT?" "Haruno, we, Uchihas, bought you because of your strength and beauty. You will bear Tobi, Itachi, or myself a child. I thought I would have a better chance because of us being on the same team, but Ma- I mean Tobi is better looking and Itachi has already charmed you.

"What are you saying Baka," Naruto screamed. "You heard me Dobe. Sakura is to bear one of our children." "Uchiha," Kakashi hissed, "You better hope its Itachi's because I'll kill you!"

"Diddo!" Sccreamed Naruto.

"I'm so confused!" "Sakura, Sasuke is telling the truth. I personally do care for you greatly, but so do they. I paid for you for years. Sasuke kept special care of you on missions. Tobi kept care of your school and medical files and also helped Tsunade fix your chakra point."

Okay that was short but hey we cant all be perfect

Kakashi: Come on! I hate you Uchihas! Your all cock-blockers! Anyway r&r!


	5. Chapter 5

*Evil Glare* Stupid fucking people…..*smile* Anyways, I haven't updated in a while because I was grounded, but do to the fact I am a master in deception I have tricked my Grandparents into letting me on the computer! *evil laugh*

Hindan: The evil bitch don't own this shit!

Sakura P.O.V

I was shocked to say the least! "B-but I-I thought you hated me." I started crying, again, like the weakling I was. " Sakura! Is that you bitch?" I turned to see a past friend and a present enemy. Hidan! " Hidan is that you? My god it's been so long! I missed you!" I ran to him.

*Flashback*

"Sakura I will never let you go!" I looked into his violet eyes, they were so beautiful. His name was Hidan and he was my high school love. After the accident I was sent to a normal high school and Hidan was the only real friend I had.

Hidan had been shunned out of the ninja world when his religion perished due to killers. He was left for dead when a normal farming family found him and raised hime from 12 to 18.

Hidan knew how I felt then and I loved him. He was forced to leave when the village turned on him for his religion. I missed him and had just forgotten the miss of his touch.

* End Flashback*

Sasuke was very upset to see the man I was currently holding tightly to me. " Oh, Sakura I was worried when the letter from the school came stating that you had quit due to heavy injury!" I started crying, yet again. *A.N This bitch cries a lot! Holy shit!* " I see you've made it back Hidan- san. Where shall you be staying?" Everyone turned to the usually stoic Uchiha Itachi. " Is that you Uchiha Dick?" " Yes Hidan. It's me. Now where are you staying and would you mind not holding MY Sakura-hime like that please." It was more of a statement then a question. " Your's? Is this true Sakura?" I glanced into his eyes nervously. " Y-Yes Hidan-kun. Itachi and I are together now." "Also she belongs to us Uchihas now." Sasuke and Tobi stepped forward and stood with Itachi, all grabbing Sakura and dragging her to them. " Sakura you've given yourself to them," Hidan questioned wide eyed? " N-no!" she all but screamed, while blushing.

Hidan was beside himself to find his love falling away from him. He was simply happy to see her again and alive. " God, I was scared for a moment. Anyways, I'm here to see Sakura and then I must get back to the Akatsuki." He kissed Sakura and flash-stepped out in a cloud of bloodied cherry blossoms.

Short again *sigh* Bitches get off my back!

Hidan: Bitches you best R&R!


End file.
